Forum:Happy Holidays to Halo Fanon
Well first off, i'd like to wish all my North American brothers and sisters a Happy Thanksgiving. I really hope you guys had an awesome time spending your vacation with loved ones, and for those who unfortunately didn't have the opportunity to have some family time, I pray that you make today and this weekend enjoyable nonetheless. So now that the holiday preparations are in full swing across this beautiful planet of ours, I have a few gifts for you to cherish. First off for everyone who celebrates Christmas, I have this little treat. To wet the appetite of Halo: Reach players on this wiki and members who have simply joined this wiki to get this gift. For one lucky writer here on Halo Fanon, answering a series of questions will earn them one Anniversary Map Pack code for Halo: Reach, one Limited Edition Weapon Skins Pack for Gears of War 3, along with one male and one female Brute avatar code to give to your friends and loved ones. For six other lucky members, they will each get a Brute avatar code for their desired gender. Note that any suspected misbehavior, foul play, or falsification of information will result in your disqualification from this contest. To be eligible for this giveaway, you must possess all of the following requirements. *Register an account. *No history of serious misconduct on Halo Fanon. *Have an active Xbox LIVE account (Contest holder will not discriminate against Gold or Silver users) to win either the grand prize or an avatar code. The questions entrants will answer include random information relating to the contest holder, [[User:Grizzlei|'Grizzlei']], other Halo Fanon staff members, the Halo universe, and just pure Tom Foolery-class Shenanigans. This will be somewhat of a trivial scavenger hunt with information spread out through Halo Fanon, Halopedian.com, and other community sites, so be prepared. Note that some questions are for your opinion only and will not go towards your victory. Even if you don't know the answers to some questions, go right ahead and submit your form anyways and you will still be just as eligible to get a prize! To enter the contest, please copy the template below and place it in the designated area. USERNAME Personal Information *'Username:' *'Xbox LIVE gamertag:' Please provide your Xbox LIVE gamertag Trivia Questions *'Name Grizzlei's favorite film, television program, video game, music group, and novel?' *'What Administrator is currently an active-duty member of the Republic of Korea Army?' *'Who is the Community Manager of 343 Industries?' *'What writer is hosting the 2011 Halo Fanon Annual Awards?' *'Oonsk is commonly seen hanging out on the armor of what Spartan?' *'What three staff members currently reside in Seattle, Washington?' *'Who wrote and illustrated ''Halo: A Fistful of Arrows?' *'What is your favorite type of cake?' *'This community site is highly known and praised for their Halo costuming...' *'Coke or Pepsi?' *'What is your favorite article from the Good Articles project recipient list?' '''Contest will end at 12:00am Pacific Standard Time on December 16th.' Thanks for reading this and I hope you all have fun finding the answers to these things! Again, please submit your answers even if you don't know or can't find them. I'm not going to be picky while choosing the winners at random. Good luck, God bless, and Happy Holidays to Halo Fanon! Love, Grizzlei ♥ Entries Please post all entries for the Happy Holidays Contest in this section here at the bottom of the last submission. Thank you. DREADHEAD613 Personal Information *'Username:' *'Xbox LIVE gamertag:' UsedPieCrust Trivia Questions *'Name Grizzlei's favorite film:Social Network, television program:BattleStar Galactica, video game:Mass Effect, music group:Girl's Generation, and novel:2001 A Space Odyssey?' *'What Administrator is currently an active-duty member of the Republic of Korea Army?:117649AnnihilativeRepentance' *'Who is the Community Manager of 343 Industries?:BsAngel' *'What writer is hosting the 2011 Halo Fanon Annual Awards?:Sona 'Demal' *'Oonsk is commonly seen hanging out on the armor of what Spartan?: Kat-B320, or Noble Six should you choose the FJ/PARA armor piece.' *'What three staff members currently reside in Seattle, Washington?: Grizzlei, Leo Fox(I think), Sona 'Demal' *'Who wrote and illustrated ''Halo: A Fistful of Arrows?: Levi Hoffmeier A.K.A. Leviathan''' *'What is your favorite type of cake?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Forest_cake' *'This community site is highly known and praised for their ''Halo costuming...http://405th.com/' *'Coke or Pepsi?: Cherry Coke''' *'What is your favorite article from the Good Articles project recipient list?Halo: Side Factions' Dragonclaws Personal Information *'Username:' *'Xbox LIVE gamertag:' Quetsalcoatl evodvi Personal Information *'Username:' *'Xbox LIVE gamertag:' evo7851 Trivia Questions *'Name Grizzlei's favorite film, television program, video game, music group, and novel?' *'What Administrator is currently an active-duty member of the Republic of Korea Army?' *'Who is the Community Manager of 343 Industries?' BsAngel *'What writer is hosting the 2011 Halo Fanon Annual Awards?' Zachary Levi *'Oonsk is commonly seen hanging out on the armor of what Spartan?' *'What three staff members currently reside in Seattle, Washington?' *'Who wrote and illustrated ''Halo: A Fistful of Arrows?' Levi Hoffmeier "Leviathan" *'What is your favorite type of cake?' Ice Cream cake *'This community site is highly known and praised for their Halo costuming...' 405th *'Coke or Pepsi?' Coke *'What is your favorite article from the Good Articles project recipient list?' '''Trivia Questions' *'Name Grizzlei's favorite film, television program, video game, music group, and novel?' The Social Network, Battlestar Galactica, Mass Effect, Girls' Generation, Halo: Glasslands *'What Administrator is currently an active-duty member of the Republic of Korea Army?' 117649AnnihilativeRepentance *'Who is the Community Manager of 343 Industries?' Jonathan Goff and Jessica Shea *'What writer is hosting the 2011 Halo Fanon Annual Awards?' Sona 'Demal *'Oonsk is commonly seen hanging out on the armor of what Spartan?' Kat. *'What three staff members currently reside in Seattle, Washington?' Frank O'Connor, Kevin Grace, and Gabriel Garza. *'Who wrote and illustrated ''Halo: A Fistful of Arrows?' Leviathan *'What is your favorite type of cake?' The Quick After-Battle Triple Chocolate Cake *'This community site is highly known and praised for their Halo costuming...' http://www.405th.com/forum.php *'Coke or Pepsi?' Coke, just because they own Nestea. *'What is your favorite article from the Good Articles project recipient list?' Besides my own? Xenomorph, I guess. I would have answered Kimberly Ivy Blackburn, except that's not on the list for some reason. Why isn't it on the list? RichardRHunt '''Personal Information' *'Username:' *'Xbox LIVE gamertag:' WilliamGBeggs Trivia Questions *'Name Grizzlei's favorite film, television program, video game, music group, and novel?' The Social Network, Battlestar Galactica, Mass Effect, Girls' Generation *'What Administrator is currently an active-duty member of the Republic of Korea Army?' *'Who is the Community Manager of 343 Industries?' Jonathan Goff *'What writer is hosting the 2011 Halo Fanon Annual Awards?' *'Oonsk is commonly seen hanging out on the armor of what Spartan?' Kat or Six *'What three staff members currently reside in Seattle, Washington?' # # # ? *'Who wrote and illustrated ''Halo: A Fistful of Arrows?' Levi Hoffmeier *'What is your favorite type of cake?' The one that isn't a lie *'This community site is highly known and praised for their Halo costuming...' http://www.405th.com/forum.php *'Coke or Pepsi?' Coke *'What is your favorite article from the Good Articles project recipient list?' Carter-A259 JDQuackers '''Personal Information' *'Username:' *'Xbox LIVE gamertag:' JDQuackers Trivia Questions *'Name Grizzlei's favorite film, television program, video game, music group, and novel?' Fight Club, Arrested Development, Halo, Southern Culture on the Skids, A Separate Peace *'What Administrator is currently an active-duty member of the Republic of Korea Army?' Not a Clue! *'Who is the Community Manager of 343 Industries?' BS Angel *'What writer is hosting the 2011 Halo Fanon Annual Awards?' Greg Bear? *'Oonsk is commonly seen hanging out on the armor of what Spartan?' Kat *'What three staff members currently reside in Seattle, Washington?' Jim, Bob, Joe *'Who wrote and illustrated ''Halo: A Fistful of Arrows?' Leviathan!! *'What is your favorite type of cake?' Red Velvet *'This community site is highly known and praised for their Halo costuming...' 405th *'Coke or Pepsi?' Pepsi *'What is your favorite article from the Good Articles project recipient list?' Cold Fusion TheGutsyChipmunk '''Personal Information' *'Username:' *'Xbox LIVE gamertag:' Gutsy Kyle Trivia Questions *'Name Grizzlei's favorite film, television program, video game, music group, and novel?' The Social Network, Battlestar Galactica, Mass Effect, Girl's Generation, Halo: GlasslandS? *'What Administrator is currently an active-duty member of the Republic of Korea Army?' 117649AnnihilativeRepentance *'Who is the Community Manager of 343 Industries?' BS Angel *'What writer is hosting the 2011 Halo Fanon Annual Awards?' Sona 'Demal *'Oonsk is commonly seen hanging out on the armor of what Spartan?' Kat-B320 *'What three staff members currently reside in Seattle, Washington?' #Grizzlei #That guy #The other guy *'Who wrote and illustrated ''Halo: A Fistful of Arrows?' Levi Hoffmeier AKA "Leviathan" *'What is your favorite type of cake?' Presumably, the one that ''isn't a lie. Chocolate cake also works. *'This community site is highly known and praised for their ''Halo costuming...' 405.com *'Coke or Pepsi?' Coke. *'What is your favorite article from the Good Articles project recipient list?' Halo 3: Ascension. Discussion Feel free to leave a short or long comment below wishing for a great holiday season or simply coming by to brainstorm ideas on what your answers are! So, where do you get this stuff? A brute avatar item? I've ''never even heard of that before...? Typically, I'd apply for fun, but seeing as how much you hate me, I'd be seeing pigs fly before I ever have a fair chance of winning. :If you're implying that Grizz is biased, don't worry. If she has a forté, it's maintaining professionalism in community events. So if you want to participate, go ahead; she's not going to deprive you of any prize should you win. 09:10, December 1, 2011 (EST) Who won?--Den fryktedehodet 16:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC)